


Come Closer (And I Just Can't Pull Myself Away)

by poiregourmande



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gives Finn some dance lessons, and they get closer than they've ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer (And I Just Can't Pull Myself Away)

  
Finn entered the empty auditorium, looking around to see if he was the first one there. He was supposed to meet Mike there at four for dance lessons. Mr. Shue had given up trying to teach him anything and asked Mike to tutor Finn.   
  
Mike had jumped on the idea, because he absolutely loved dancing and wanted everyone to know how awesome it was.  
  
He got to the auditorium not long after Finn, setting an iPod dock on the top of the piano.  
  
“Hey man! You ready?”  
  
Finn nodded, not knowing what to expect.  
  
“Alright, I’m gonna go through the number a few times, and I want you to focus on my feet. It’s what gives you more trouble, so we’ll concentrate on this first, and we’ll add the hand movements later.”  
  
Mike pressed play and started dancing. Finn stood there and watched in amazement. Mike was an awesome dancer, he made it look so easy – the same steps that made Finn trip over his own feet looked like the easiest thing ever to Mike.  
  
Finn suddenly remembered he was supposed to focus on Mike’s feet, but he found himself unable to do so. His eyes kept going back to Mike’s body. He could see all his muscles moving to the music. Finn never noticed Mike was this muscular. Yes, he was on the football team, but he was skinnier than Finn or Puck, so Finn never realized he was this fit. Not that he usually noticed other dude’s bodies, that was kinda gay, but now it was like all up in his face, and he couldn’t really not notice it.  
  
When the song ended, Mike asked Finn if he needed to see the steps one more time, and Finn said yes, because, really, Mike’s dancing was amazing, and he wasn’t against the idea of seeing more of it. Plus, he needed to actually pay attention to the steps, now, since he hadn’t managed to remember them the first time around.  
  
Mike pressed play again and started dancing. Finn actually managed to stay focused on his feet this time, and to memorize some of the steps. At the end of the number, Mike turned to him.  
  
“Come here, now, we’re gonna do it together.”  
  
Finn went to stand next to him. They went through the first few steps before Mike stopped them.  
  
“Loosen up, man! You’ll never manage those steps if you’re stiff like a wooden plank.”  
  
Finn tried to let his members go limp, but he just thought he looked like an idiot. Mike chuckled before stepping behind him. Taking hold of Finn’s forearms, he began to sway behind him, trying to pull him into the motion. Mike’s hands were warm on his arms and he kinda lost track of what they were doing.   
  
“Finn? You still there, dude?”  
  
Finn snapped back to reality at the sound of Mike’s voice.  
  
“I – uh, I –“  
  
His stuttered excuse was cut off when Mike put his hands on his hips.   
  
“You need to relax, dude. Follow my lead,” he said, almost whispering in Finn’s ear.   
  
Finn stayed still, though, until he felt Mike pull him against him. His body flushed against Mike’s, hips pressed to hips, he had no choice but to follow his lead.   
  
“Like this,” he head Mike say softly, “let your hips move to the music.”  
  
“There’s no music,” Finn answered breathily.   
  
The song had ended and neither of them had noticed before.  
  
“Follow the beat,” Mike said, and he started tapping his fingers on Finn’s hip.   
  
They were swaying from side to side, completely caught in each other, and Finn was totally overwhelmed by the sensations: Mike’s whole body pressed against him, his fingertips playing a soundless beat against the fabric of Finn’s jeans, which he kinda wished weren’t there, even though he didn’t know where that thought came from.  
  
Finn was starting to loosen up, to let himself get lost in Mike when he felt him pull away. Finn winced at the loss and at the sudden cold air hitting his back. He turned to see why Mike had stepped back.  
  
“It’s great, man, you really got it!” Mike had a huge grin on his face, and Finn couldn’t figure out why. The only thing he was able to process was that Mike’s body wasn’t pressed against him anymore, and he couldn’t understand why. He couldn’t understand why it was bothering him this much either.  
  
“Uh?”   
  
“You’ve loosened up! You got those hips swaying, dude, I guarantee you won’t have any trouble with the steps now.”  
  
Right. The number. Mike was only teaching him how to dance.   
  
They went through the number a few more times, and indeed, it was easier to learn now. Finn almost got all the steps right when the door of the auditorium opened and Tina got in.   
  
Oh right, Mike had a girlfriend. He was straight – so was Finn, actually – and he was just trying to teach him some steps.  
  
It meant nothing.  
  
So why did Finn feel a pang of loneliness when he saw them leaving hand in hand?  
  
And did he really saw Mike wink at him when they set another tutoring session for the next day?  
  
Maybe it meant everything.


End file.
